bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Prove
Shadow Prove is the leading Darkus brawler in New Vestroia, and part of the Vexos, usually paired with Mylene. He often stumbles on his words when speaking, and often twitches or completely spazzes out. Biography Season 1: New Vestroia His debut battle is against Baron, to whom he loses and loses three of his Bakugan all at once which Mylene uses against him later. After that, Mylene forces him to return to the ship. He then appears to battle Marucho, who once again he is defeated by. His next appearence is imitating Dan and Mira's voices through some special microphone so Marucho, Ace, and Shun would be seperated. He then battles Shun and defeats him. After the brawlers get back into New Vestroia and get to Beta City, he and Mylene battle Baron and Dan, and lose, getting their Dimension Controller destroyed. Once the resistance come to Gamma City He and Mylene fight against Shun and Marucho, whom they are defeated by. Season 2: New Vestroia Shadow battles Alice Gehabich and Chan Lee in episode 32 to lure Dan and the others back to Earth, after requesting it to King Zenoheld to show up Mylene, who had previously failed to obtain an attribute energy. He chases her around the forest wearing a dog mask and pretending to be a "werewolf" to try to scare her but it only confuses her and he forces Alice into a battle, which Chan Lee joins right before it begins. They destroy his mechanical Bakugan Hades the result is Hades' pieces crashing a it is unable to return to ball form. He also destroys Dr. Michael's Laboratory with his trap bakugan Fortress but Shadow has no knowlegde of this. He later wins using a Mechanical MAC Spyder Bakugan, succeeding in his mission. He and Prince Hydron team up, due to their recent successes against the Resistance, to get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin. Disguising themselves as security guards, they battle Marucho with Preyas and Minx Elfin and although they lose, they still manage to get the Aquos Attribute Energy. He and Mylene go back to Earth in search for one of the three attribute energies left. Personality Shadow is shown to be a rather a bad pilot by crashing and almost destroying a ship. He also likes to pester Mylene a lot and he does not seem to take things seriously. He has a tendency to laugh a lot like Lync does. He doesn't like Mylene's bossy attitude but he does care about what Mylene thinks of him. Most people often refer to him by his full name. In one episode at the Bakugan battle tournament in Alpha City, the announcer calls him Shadow Vulcan by mistake. He wears nail polish, laughs a lot, and he sticks his tongue out a lot. Shadow licked his Gauntlet in the episode where Hades was destroyed and in the episode where he and Mylene battled Dan and Baron. Bakugan * Darkus MAC Spyder (New Mechanical Guardian Bakugan, used after Hades was destroyed) * Darkus Hades (Former mechanical Guardian Bakugan, destroyed by Alpha Hydranoid in episode 32.) * Darkus Fortress (Trap Bakugan) * Darkus Sylvee (Temporary Bakugan) * Darkus Hammersaur (Taken by Baron) * Darkus Anchorsaur (Taken by Baron) * Darkus Atchibee (Taken by Baron) Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos